


a day in the life/pieces of now

by sharks_or_hippos



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, I love my boys, Kissing, Multi, Paparazzi, being soft, i am tired so its soft, they in love~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharks_or_hippos/pseuds/sharks_or_hippos
Summary: their life after voltronthis has no overall plot and can be read as one shots





	1. January 12, 2136

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this is so soft and sweet and i did part of it on the after effects of laughing gas (i got a filling) and the all of it sleep deprived lmao help. 
> 
> this is helping me overcome b l o c k and also i gotta get better at presemt tense, ik it sucks dont hate me :’|

Lance wakes slowly, smiling into the raven hair that blocks his vision. He’s fine with just laying here, enjoying the peace that came with a Sunday morning. He tightens his arms around Keith’s waist, nuzzling into his soft mullet. Lance traces small shapes into his boyfriend’s back and breathes deep, basking in his scent and the warmth of having their skin pressed together. They’d both gotten into the habit of sleeping shirtless, because it got really hot pressed into someone’s side. Lance’s eyes trail over Keith’s back, the scars, the faint, golden freckles, the ridges of his spine. Lance’s fingers trace over the dimples in Keith’s back, and Lance starts scratching up and down his boyfriend’s back. When Keith wakes up, he’s immediately content with Lance’s presence and the feeling of Lance’s fingers brushing over his skin. He focuses on the sound of Lance’s heartbeat, a habit he’d picked up after a particularly rough battle. It was a constant reassurance that they were together and alive. 

 

“Good morning, love,” Lance whispers, so not to disturb the cloud of peace encircling them. Keith murmurs out, “Morning,” and presses some kisses to Lance’s chest. Lance starts carding his fingers through Keith’s hair as Keith makes his way up to Lance’s mouth. Keith tugs his boyfriend into a lingering kiss, made slow by drowsiness. 

 

“Time to get up, beautiful.” Keith flushes and buries his face into the crook of Lance’s neck at the words. He loves when Lance calls him by sweet little nicknames, and it always has him blushing. Keith reluctantly gets off of Lance, and when Lance stands up, he reattaches himself to his boyfriend’s side. 

 

“What do we have planned today?” Keith asks.  

 

“We have dodging paparazzi, then breakfast at that little cafe on the corner you like, then we’re meeting everyone for a movie marathon.” Lance pulls Keith toward their closet in search of some shirts. Lance hands a plain maroon shirt to Keith and some black jeans. He slides on a sky blue tank top and jeans, then grabs Keith’s hand, twining their fingers. 

 

“Let’s brush our teeth and go.”

  
  


._.

  
  


As they leave their house, heads ducked, there are bright flashes and microphones thrust into their faces. They just hold onto each other tighter and continue moving. They get into their car amd tell the driver to go, go,  _ go.  _ They zoom off to Keith’s favorite cafe and hop out of the car to rush for the door, hoping that they aren’t spotted going in. They are seated near the back at a cute little round table that has a small vase of flowers in the center. They latch hands in the center, Keith’s fingers running over the back of Lance’s hand. 

 

There is a soft gasp from beside them as their waitress sees them. “Hi, my name’s Alara, and I’m your waitress today.”

 

“Hi, Alara, how are you doing this morning?” Lance says, always the people person. 

 

“I’m great, thanks for asking. What can I get you to drink?”

 

“I would like orange juice, and Keith?” Lance says politely. 

 

“Milk.”

 

“Keith no, you’re lactose intolerant.”

 

“Keith yes, I have my pills,” he counters and turns to the waitress, “Milk, please.”

 

Alara chuckles and says, “I’ll be right back with those for you.” She smiles brightly. 

 

Keith and Lance can tell that many people in the cafe have their eyes on them, so Lance decides to give them something to look at. He leans across the table and kisses Keith sweetly, but not too long, because they’re in public. They hear a few muffled clicks of cell phones from Keith’s left and Lance winks at him. 

 

“You’re impossible.”

 

“I know.”

  
  


._.

  
  


They are running to their car again, ignoring the press that had gathered while they were eating, when they hear, “So when are you guys going to find girlfriends?”

 

They both freeze and turn around very,  _ very _ slowly. “We- we’re dating. He is my  _ boyfriend,”  _ Lance says. The reporter just looks confused. Keith sighs and kisses Lance. The reporter’s mouth falls open and lets out a soft, “Oh.” Lance grabs Keith’s hand and pulls him into their car. 

  
  


._.

  
  


“You’ll never believe the fucking question we got today,” Lance barges into the room theatrically. 

 

“What was it this time?” Pidge sighed. 

 

“Some reporter or whatever asked when  _ we were going to get girlfriends.” _

 

“Okay, what the fuck. There is literally pictures of you kissing  _ all over  _ the internet. And when Keith exposed you last month.” Pidge starts frantically typing on her phone. 

 

“How’d you respond?” Allura asks. 

 

“I kissed Lance.” 

 

“Ah, yes the most classic approach,” Romelle said.

 

“I just bought you a billboard.” Pidge had stopped typing. 

 

“What the actual fuck Pidge. That was quick.” Lance isn’t even surprised at this point. Her antics are expected at this point.

 

“What’s it have on it?” Keith inquired. 

 

“Remember the pride photoshoot we were going to release in june? The pic where Keith is kissing Lance’s cheek,” she says to him. 

 

“Oh, I love that picture,” Shiro pipes up, “Keith isn’t usually that affectionate.” Keith levels him with a glare. Lance shakes his head no behind him. 

 

“Little do you know, Keith just isn’t into PDA, he latches onto me the second we’re in our house.” 

 

“I will murder you in your sleep,” Keith says, “I  _ do  _ know where you live.” Lance sticks his tongue out at him.

 

Lance shakes his hand in front of Pidge’s face to get her attention. “You should make it say, ‘To the reporter that asked about when we were getting girlfriends’ and then an ellipsis.”

 

Pidge snapped, “Yes!”

 

“When’ll it be up?” Hunk asks.

 

“In an hour, I had them rush it.”

 

“This is awesome,” Allura said. 

  
  


._.

  
  


An hour later, they all flop on the couches to watch the press’ reaction. Pidge especially loves to fuck with them, but all of them enjoy the aftermath. 

 

Lance was sprawled on top of Hunk and Keith on the larger couch and Romelle was in Allura’s lap in the chair. On the smaller couch sat Shiro and Adam, who’d come over to witness the havoc Pidge wreaks. Pidge and Matt, who also wanted to witness this, are in bean bag chairs that were in place of the coffee table. Coran was leaning against the chair on some pillows and blankets. Coran flipped to the news, where a reporter was speaking. The headline read: Billboard to be revealed by Voltron. 

 

As the billboard was put into place, there was an audible gasp from the reporter. They are the same one from earlier. They flush and duck their head. 

 

“Breaking news, the reporter they’re talking about is me.”

 

Lance tosses some popcorn in his mouth, “Well, at least they took it well.”

  
  


._.

  
  


“Today was eventful,” Keith mumbles into Lance’s shoulder when they get home. 

 

“Yeah, but it was fun, wasn’t it?” Lance flashes a brilliant, cocky smile. 

 

“Yeah. I want a shower, come with?”

 

Lance nods and tugs Keith towards the bathroom. 

 

Once in the shower, Lance presses a kiss into Keith’s shoulder and starts running his fingers through Keith’s hair. Keith hums and leans into Lance. Lance puts some shampoo into Keith’s hair and massages his scalp, fingers scraping through his scalp. Keith soon returns the favor and after conditioning, they get out to snuggle. 

 

Keith loves nights like this, when he can just enjoy being soft with his boyfriend and spend time with him. Lance loves that is the only one who can be like this with Keith, the only one who gets to see all of Keith’s walls drop. The only one who gets to see Keith be free with the loving glances and meaningful touches. 

 

Keith is in his sleepwear, which was just some black sweats. Lance was in blue boxers, face buried in Keith’s chest. They’re on their couch, watching Live PD. 

 

“We could  _ so _ take those motherfuckers,” Lance comments. 

 

Keith chuckles, “We’re literally paladins of Voltron. Of course we could.”

 

“I like the confidence, mullet. It’s hot.” Keith flushes at this, and tucks his face in Lance’s neck. Lance smiles and kisses his temple. Keith hums and nuzzles further into Lance’s neck. 

 

“You seem ready for bed, let’s go.” Keith nods and wraps his arms around Lance’s shoulders, preparing to be carried.  Lance picks him up like it’s nothing, but Keith remembers a time when he couldn’t do it. Keith decides to remind Lance of it.  “Remember when you couldn’t carry me? Look at you now.”

 

“That was when we first started dating,” Lance sounds nostalgic, “I did an ass load of training to be able to pick you up. 

 

“I know,” Keith says and winks. Lance almost drops him. 

 

“Not fair Keith. Not. Fair.” Lance drops Keith onto their bed and flops next to him. They scoot to their pillows and wrap their arms around each other. 

 

Lance stares into Keith’s beautiful galaxy eyes for awhile, but it’s never enough. Lance will never get tired of him. Keith’s violet eyes drift closed and he murmurs, “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, darling.”


	2. pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i saved this for pride month so- here have it

“Get up, Lance.”

 

Lance just groans and rolls over.

 

“Lance! We have pride today.” At this, Lance shoots up and looks at the clock. 

 

“THERE’S NO TIME!” He starts shaking Keith’s shoulders. “THERE ISN’T ENOUGH TIME!”

 

“Lance calm the fuck down. I set the clock back two hours to scare you, it’s, like, five AM.” Lance sighed into Keith’s chest. “Now, c’mon lets get you ready.”

 

Keith stands up, dragging Lance along with him. They make their way to the bathroom where Lance dives into his makeup bag. Since Keith doesn’t want to wear too much makeup, he walks back into their bedroom and grabs their outfits. 

  
  


._.

  
  


After they are completely ready, which took about two hours, they head out to meet their friends for breakfast. 

 

Lance has a bi-colored smokey eye with gems stuck around them. He wears a short sleeved white crop top with pink, blue, and purple splotches of paint on it. He has short shorts on and a bi-flag scarf threaded through the belt loops. He has hightop converse on, which are in the same style as his shirt. He has a rainbow kiss mark on his cheek, that Keith did and then immediately wiped his lipstick off. 

 

Keith, on the other hand, wouldn’t let Lance give him a full face of makeup, but did let lance paint rainbows below his eyes. He has a cropped, rainbow tanktop on that has ‘TAKEN’ sharpied across the chest (Lance doesn’t even bother denying it was him). He has on rainbow striped vans and rainbow paint splattered all over his exposed stomach. He is wearing simple jean shorts with bi-colored handprints on the butt. Lance sports matching painted hands. 

 

Pidge has donned black shorts with aro and ace colored paint splattered across them. She has a white tank top that matches Lance’s with the exception of trans colors. Her aroace colored backpack (which is also, shocker, paint splattered) is filled with the group’s assorted flags along with an entire jar of peanut butter. Her outfit is paired with rainbow, platform converse. 

 

Shiro has a matching outfit with Adam, predictably. They wear rainbow, tie dye, cropped tanktops and white shorts. The real star though, is their legs, which are covered in rainbow handprints. They have on simple white shoes. 

 

Hunk has a pan colored, striped t-shirt and jeans that are, unsurprisingly, paint splotched. he wears pink shoes with one yellow and one blue sock. He has pan colored paint below his eyes, similar to Keith.  

 

Allura and Romelle both have on hand sewn, matching, off the shoulder rompers. Allura’s is lesbian colored and Romelle’s is bi colored. They both bear their own flags painted on their palms and their girlfriend’s handprints on their cheeks. 

 

Coran is wearing an entire suit. Like, a whole ass three piece rainbow suit. But it’s sleeveless. That’s all I need to say. 

 

“Guys, I have an idea,” Lance pipes up from his seat in Keith’s lap. They’re flying to San Francisco Pride in the Black Lion. 

 

“What is it this time?” Pidge doesn’t bother to look up from her laptop. 

 

“All of our arms are  _ exposed _ and bLANK.”

 

“Mhm.”

 

“We should put something on them that matches.”

 

“Voltron?” Pidge asks, looking up this time. 

 

“Sure, but like… make it, um..” Lance tilts his head and furrows his brows. 

 

“How about we do rainbow, one color for each letter, then go over that in black,” Keith chimes in, glancing over at Lance. 

 

“Yes!” Lance cheers, and gets to work. 

  
  


._. 

  
  


When the Black Lion drops down in McLaren Park, there is quite the upset. 

 

About half of every cell phone in sight comes out of the owner’s pocket and starts snapping. The other half of phones remain in the pockets of screaming civilians. They probably are wondering  _ why _ Voltron is all the way in ‘Frisco, and so, they’re looking for the source of danger. 

 

When Voltron steps out of the cROWDED Black Lion, the screaming stops. 

 

A soft chorus of  _ oh _ s is audible and then, the group is rushed by over excited people. Lance and Keith, drawing the most attention, are opposites in their reactions. Lance basks in the stares and even does a few autographs. Keith, well, he hides behind Lance. 

  
  


._.

  
  


After slipping away from the crowd in the park, the group heads to two separate, private cars. They are taken to the beginning of pride. They were offered a spot in the march with their lions, but decided they’d rather just enjoy it, because they’re always putting on a show, and they just want to enjoy themselves. 

 

As they step out of the vehicles, they are swarmed by people, news crews, everyone, asking if they are in the show. When they say that they’re just there to enjoy, they seem disappointed. The team decides that it’s okay for them to just  _ live _ , without worrying about being a perfect spectacle. 

 

Keith and Lance, along with Romelle and Allura, and Shiro and Adam, hold hands with their partner. The team wears gleaming cheshire grins, and they try to show off their outfits as much as possible. Well, maybe not Keith, but Lance more than makes up for it. 

 

Pidge digs in her paint covered backpack for their flags. She hands out each paladins flags, and chooses an ace flag with an aro colored heart inside it. They drape them across their shoulders, like capes, and in Shiro and Adam’s case, around them like a blanket. Pidge, who scaled Hunk, is resting on his pink, yellow, and blue shoulders, with her flag billowing in the light wind. She looks like the hero she is and Lance smiles at her, happy that she is so open with who she is, finally growing past her closed-offness that was clear in her first days on the castle. Shiro, who waited  _ so long  _ to see Adam, looks utterly content. 

 

Shiro abruptly turns to face Adam, intimately close. He drops to his knee, and with shaking hands, pulls out a ring, saying, “I almost died to be with you, and I’d do it all over again a thousand times, just to see you smile. I live for you and I’d die for you, because you’re my person, Adam, and I love you so,  _ so  _ much.” 

 

Tears pour down Adam’s face and he nods his head quickly, because he doesn’t think he could manage the words to say ‘yes.’ Shiro stands up and pulls Adam into a deep kiss. The rest of Voltron stands around them, cheering, kissing their partners, and also, shielding them from a screaming crowd. 

 

When they separate, Hunk is the first to dive in for a group hug, but the rest of the team joins in quickly, happy tears streaming down their faces. 

 

._.

 

“How much are the rainbow dildos?” 

 

This question is what prompts the most interesting? fight the team has ever gotten into. 

 

Lance, the perpetrator, bought it to throw at Pidge. She retaliated by throwing a snow cone at him, followed by Shiro, who got in her way. Keith joined in to protect his mans and ended up tackling Pidge, who slapped him with pizza. Hunk, who was the supplier of Pidge’s ammo, had to be taken down. By Lance. 

 

So that’s how they ended up with Lance and Hunk on the asphalt, Pidge on top of Keith, and Shiro rocking back and forth on the ground. Allura and Coran just shook their heads. They seriously need to clean themselves up before a bad paparazzi picture. 

 

Click. 

 

Oops, too late. Allura rushes off to pay the paparazzi to give her the photo. He does. They plan to frame it. 

  
  


._.

  
  


“ _ OKAY HOMOS MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE STAGE WHERE TEAM VOLTRON IS HAVING A SURPRISE VISIT. _ ” The speaker crackles. 

 

“Did we agree to this?” Hunk inquires. 

 

“Nope,” Pidge says cheerily, “but it's not like we can say no now, so, look happy. Excited.”

 

._.

 

Keith is  _ not  _ enjoying this. 

 

Lance, king of being social, is. He’s seated on the edge of the stage, signing autographs and taking pictures. He’s also being flirted with, much to Keith’s disapproval. 

 

Keith sighs, it’s not like Lance can help it. He grits his teeth and decides he’s gonna do something about it. 

 

“Hey, Lance.” Keith sidles up to Lance, grabbing his hand to weave their fingers together. He smiles at the people in front of them. They all seem a bit embarrassed to be caught trying to woo Lance. 

 

Oh, well. 

 

._.

 

Keith ended up taking a few photos, but pulled Lance away, eager to escape the crowd. 

 

He walks them to a secluded corner and leans on Lance. 

 

“Tired,” Lance asks. He grabs Keith’s waist, pulling him close and starts running his fingers along Keith’s sides. 

 

Keith relaxes into his hold, “Yeah, I don’t like that they flirt with you.”

 

“I get it, they flirt with you too.” Keith tilts his head and furrows his brows. Lance chuckles, “You just don’t see it, Kogane.” 

 

“I’m just lucky I don't have to worry about you. You’re loyal, kind, and you’ve always been there for me. You’re family, and that means a lot to me. 

Lance smiles, expression softened by Keith’s openness, a rare occurrence. 

 

Long story short, they kiss. It’s amazing. And it ends up front cover of just about every magazine ever. 

 

._. BONUS ._.

 

“What is  _ this _ ?” Keith asks. He slams a magazine on the table. Why us??”

 

“We’re on the cover.”

 

“Why?” Lance sighs and looks directly at Keith. 

 

“We’re celebrities, they take pictures of us.”

**Author's Note:**

> idk if i should just leave this here... or continue so lemme know


End file.
